Duke Jordan
Irving Sidney "Duke" Jordan (April 1, 1922, in New York – August 8, 2006, in Valby, Copenhagen ) was an American jazz pianist. Jordan was raised in Brooklyn, New York. He attended Boys High School.Randy Weston and Willard Jenkins, African Rhythms: The Autobiography of Randy Weston, Durham, N.C., Duke University Press, 2010, p. 25. An imaginative and gifted pianist, Jordan was a regular member of Charlie Parker's so-called "classic quintet" (1947-48), featuring Miles Davis. He participated in Parker's Dial sessions in late 1947 that produced "Dewey Square," "Bongo Bop," "Bird of Paradise," and the ballad "Embraceable You". These performances are featured on Charlie Parker on Dial. Jordan had a long solo career from the mid-1950s onwards, although for a period in the mid-1960s he drove a taxi in New York to get more money. After periods accompanying Sonny Stitt and Stan Getz, he performed and recorded in the trio format. His most notable composition, "Jordu", became a jazz standard when trumpeter Clifford Brown adopted it into his repertoire. From 1978 he was resident in Copenhagen, Denmark, having begun recording an extensive sequence of albums for the Steeplechase label in 1973. He was reported not to have changed his style over the course of his career. Some of his best live recordings are available on SteepleChase Records, a Danish label, or Marshmallow Records, a Japanese label. From 1952 to 1962 he was married to the jazz singer Sheila Jordan. Their union produced a daughter, Tracey J. Jordan. Discography As leader * Jor-du (Prestige PR 7849) * Jazz Laboratory Series: Do It Yourself Jazz, Vol. 1 (Signal S 101) * Duke Jordan Trio and Quintet (Signal S 1202) * Flight to Jordan (Blue Note CDP 7 46824-2) * Les Liaisons Dangereuses (Charlie Parker PLP 813) * East and West of Jazz (Charlie Parker PLP 805) with Sadik Hakim * The Murray Hill Caper (Spotlite (E) DJ 5) * Flight to Denmark (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1011) * Two Loves (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1024) * Truth (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1175) * Misty Thursday (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1053) * Duke's Delight (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1046) * Lover Man (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1127) * Duke Jordan Live in Japan, Vol. 1-3 (SteepleChase (D) SCS 1063) As sideman * Art Blakey - Les Liaisons Dangereuses (Fontana (F) 680 203) * Art Farmer - Art Farmer Quintet featuring Gigi Gryce (Prestige, 1955) * Barney Wilen - Barney (RCA (F) 430053) * Barney Wilen - Un Temoin dans la Ville (Fontana (F) 660 226-MR) * Barry Miles - Miles of Genius (Charlie Parker PLP 804) * Cecil Payne - Bird Gets the Worm (Muse MR 5061) * Cecil Payne - Shaw 'Nuff (Charlie Parker PLP 506) * Cecil Payne - The Connection (Charlie Parker PLP 806) * Cecil Payne Performing Charlie Parker Music (Charlie Parker PLP 801) * Cecil Payne Quartet and Quintet (Signal S 1203) * Cecil Payne/Duke Jordan - Brooklyn Brothers (Muse MR 5015) * Charles McPherson - Beautiful! (Xanadu 115) * Clark Terry's Big-B-A-D-Band Live at the Wichita Jazz Festival (Vanguard VSD 79355) * Coleman Hawkins and his Orchestra (Decca 27853) * Dizzy Reece - Comin' On (Blue Note CDP 7243 5 22019-2) * Doug Watkins - Watkins at Large (Transition TRLP 20) * Eddie Bert (Discovery DL 3024) * Eddie Bert Quintet (Discovery DL 3020) * Ernestine Anderson - It's Time for Ernestine (Metronome (Swd)) * Gene Ammons - Blues Up and Down, Vol. 1 (Prestige PR 7823) * Gene Ammons - The Happy Blues (Prestige PRLP 7039) * Gene Ammons - All Star Sessions (Prestige PRLP 7050) * Gigi Gryce/Phil Woods - Jordu (Savoy MG 12146) * Louis Smith - Here Comes Louis Smith (Blue Note BLP 1584) * Hooray for Stan Getz (Session Disc 108) * Joe Carroll (Charlie Parker CP 201) * Joe Holiday - Holiday for Jazz (Decca DL 8487) * Julius Watkins Sextet, Vol. 1&2 (Blue Note CDP 7243 4 95749-2) * Kenny Burrell - Blue Lights, Vol. 1 (Blue Note BLP 1596) * Kenny Burrell - Blue Lights, Vol. 2 (Blue Note BLP 1597) * Kenny Burrell - Swingin' (Blue Note (J) GXF 3070) * Oscar Pettiford/Vinnie Burke - Bass by Pettiford/Burke (Bethlehem BCP 6) * Paul Bascomb - Bad Bascomb (Delmark DL 431) * Rolf Ericson American All Stars (Metronome (Swd) JMLP 2-105) * Rolf Ericson and his American All Stars (EmArcy MG 36106) * Sam Most - Mostly Flute (Xanadu 133) * Sonny Stitt - Stitt's Bits (Prestige PRLP 7133) * Sonny Stitt - The Champ (Muse MR 5023) * Sonny Stitt - Sonny Stitt & the Top Brass (Atlantic SD 1395) * Stan Getz (Queen Disc (It) Q 013) * Stan Getz - Duke Ellington 25th Anniversary Concert (FDC (It) 1005) * Stan Getz - Getz Age (Roost RLP 2258) * Stan Getz - Move! (Natasha Imports 4005) * Stan Getz - Sweetie Pie (Philology (It) W 40-2) * Stan Getz - The Complete Roost Recordings (Roost CDP 7243 8 59622-2) * Stan Getz - The Way You Look Tonight c/w Stars Fell on Alabama (Mercury 89025x45) * Stan Getz Plays (Norgran MGN 1042) * Stan Getz Quintet Live at Carnegie Hall (Fresh Sound (Sp) FSCD 1003) * Stan Getz Quintet Live at the Hi-Hat 1953, Vol. 1 (Fresh Sound (Sp) FSCD 1014) * Stan Getz Quintet Live at the Hi-Hat 1953, Vol. 2 (Fresh Sound (Sp) FSCD 1015) * Teddy Williams - Touch of the Blues c/w Dumb Woman Blues (Prestige 715) * That Top Tenor Technician Stan Getz (Alto AL 704) * The Birdlanders, Vol. 1 (Period SPL 1211) * The Birdlanders, Vol. 2 (Period SPL 1212) * The Birdlanders, Vol. 3 (Period SPL 1213) * The Inimitable Teddy Edwards (Xanadu 134) * The Return of Howard McGhee (Bethlehem BCP 42) * Tina Brooks - True Blue (Blue Note BLP 4041) * Tina Brooks - True Blue (Blue Note CDP 7243 8 28975-2) * Various Artists - A Night at the Five Spot (Signal S 1204) * Various Artists - International Jam Sessions (Xanadu 122) * Various Artists - Lestorian Mode (Savoy MG 12105) * Various Artists - The Piano Players (Xanadu 171) References External links * Duke Jordan Discography Category:Pianists